


Here Right Now

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here Right now-Ghost: The Musical (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Here Right now-Ghost: The Musical (Pandora)

Prowl smiles as he watches Jazz play with their sparkling. The silver mech is such a good creator to their little Praxian sparkling. Jazz laughs as the sparkling’s toy get stuck on the small servo. The sparkling waves his servo in the air and the toy flies off behind him. Prowl laughs quietly as the sparkling falls backward to follow the path of his toy. 

“Lost yer toy, didn’t ya?” Jazz asks and the sparkling coos quietly. “I’ll get it fer ya.”

Jazz crawls over the floor of Prowl’s quarters and retrieves the toy. The sparkling looks over at his other creator, Jazz glances in the direction.

“Whatchya lookin’ at baby?” Jazz asks looking into the empty air.


	2. Right Here Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx (Pandora)

Prowl stands in the doorway of the ark, the sparkling stands beside him clutching his blanket and the small teddy bear their human friends gave him. 

“Carrier,” the sparkling chirps as the rain begins to fall. Prowl frowns out into the fog. The sparkling continues to stand at the door through the night. Right beside him stands Prowl. The sparkling jumps as sirens wail outside, Ratchet pulls up and passed the sparkling who turns to see the medic transform holding the small silver frame of his carrier. Prowl trembles as he sees Jazz’s limp form. The sparkling trembles in Prowl’s invisible shadow. 

“Yer here?” someone says. Prowl glances over his shoulder to see his mate standing behind their sparkling. 

“I’ve always been here waiting for my family,” Prowl smiles as the sparkling cries.


	3. You Are Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Are Loved-Josh Groban (Pandora)

Ratchet picks up the recharging sparkling. Prowl and Jazz watch as Ratchet takes the sparkling to Prowl’s quarters, some place familiar to the sparkling who has now lost both creators to the war. The breaking bonds to the sparklings creators should have caused his small spark to fade with Jazz’s but the sparklings spark never changed. Ratchet leaves the sparkling to recharge, Prowl trails his fingers over the small helm, Jazz sits on the berth without feeling it. 

“Strange to not feel anything,” Jazz frowns.

“I feel love,” Prowl looks at his mate. “Love is what kept me here and what is keeping us here. There is a mech out there that loves everyone enough to give them a second chance.”

“Right,” Jazz sighs. Prowl starts flickering and Jazz screams as Prowl disappears. “Prowl!”


	4. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt-Christina Aguilera (Pandora)

Prowl onlines on the berth. A berth. He felt a berth under his wings. He jumps into a sitting position to glance around the med-bay. The red and white medic smirks at the Praxian. 

“You did it,” Prowl gasps as he looks down at his glossy painted frame. “Where’s Jazz?”

“I’m only a mech,” Ratchet frowns. “His frame was damaged beyond repair.” 

Prowl glances at the berth beside his, flinching at the silver frame mangled. Ratchet releases him and he walks back to his quarters, standing outside for a klik before typing in his code. The sparkling’s cries fill the air and he rushes to the sparklings side. 

“It’s alright,” Prowl picks up the sparkling. Doorwings falling low on his back as he glances at the berth. “I am so sorry, Jazz.”


	5. Look Through My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look through my eyes-Phil Collins(Pandora)

Prowl rocks the sparkling into recharge. The sparkling coos into recharge, feeling protected in his sire’s arms and close to the spark he knows as his sire but having never met him before. Prowl lies back on the berth.

“Jazz, come closer,” Prowl says to the not so empty room. He feels a cold field mingle with his but yet the berth never moves. “Step into my frame.”

The coldness merges with his frame and he feels Jazz’s presence within his. His servo cups the sparklings helm without him commanding it to. 

‘Thank you,’ Jazz’s thoughts mingle with his. 

“You’ll come back,” Prowl smiles as he fills his field with love.


	6. Unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unconditionally-Katy Perry (Pandora)

Ratchet looks at the mech’s frame, well shell of a frame. His creation lies in limbo. 

“Jazz,” Ratchet sighs as he runs his servo over the smaller mech’s helm. “I will bring you back.”

“Ratchet,” Prowl says quietly as he stands in the doorway. “I think he needs a new frame.” 

“Where will I get the parts for a new frame?” Ratchet looks up.

“Take them from my frame, given time I can heal,” Prowl states and sits on the berth.


	7. Cowboys and Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cowboys and Angels-Dustin Lynch (Pandora)

Prowl onlines to pain in his frame, comm channel from Jazz buzzes with static. Ratchet frowns as Prowl slowly sits up with a wince. 

“I don’t think you can take any more of this,” Ratchet says as Prowl looks at his mates nearly finished frame. From the parts salvaged from his old frame and the donation of Cybertronian metal from his frame. 

“Just a little more, then Jazz will be back,” Prowl says and looks up at Ratchet. “Besides you like the two of us together.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“You made our sparks from the same spark,” Prowl smiles at the medic, who is more than meets the optic.


	8. Just A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A Kiss-Lady Antebellum (Pandora)

Prowl onlines on his berth in his quarters. The dim lighting casting shadows on the ceiling and walls. The memory flux staying with him, Jazz and he together before the war started before all the death. Prowl sighs as he sits up on the edge of the berth. He rubs the shield of his chevron in an attempt to calm himself. All he really wanted was to hold Jazz again. They were first brought into this world together as sparks but left separately and now back. Prowl walks up to the sparkling’s berth to find it empty. Prowl glances around frantically. A coo comes from the main room. He walks in to the darkened room. He sees Jazz pressing a kiss to the sparklings helm.


End file.
